


Heaven's What I Feel

by Gleeville



Category: Blaine and Sam, Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleeville/pseuds/Gleeville
Summary: Small Fic I wrote for my friends Birthday, May continue it if she releases more Boys of Summer chapters.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Heaven's What I Feel

“Do we have to go? I mean I love Kurt and all but do we really have to hang out with him and his new boyfriend? He’s probably a snob… Baby I know the type, I went to an all boys school remember? Those guys can be real assholes! And what kind of name is Blaine!?” Sam asked sighing and trying to convince Mercedes to cancel the double date Kurt had set for them.

“Sam Evans! Kurt is our friend and we have to be there for him! Plus, Blaine will be enrolling at Mckinley and will start school with us at the end of the month… Baby you know Kurt is my boo and ever since he came back to Lima we really haven’t hang out and I want to meet Blaine. Let’s go, they’re on their way to breadsticks” She said as she grabbed Sam’s hand and forced him off his seat.

In Kurt’s car something similar was happening.

“Sam Evans is the cute blond that defended me when Karofsky was attacking me, he’s the sweetest boy at McKinley, you’re gonna love him!” Kurt said with a big smile on his face. “And Mercedes is my best friend, she has been dating Sam for a while and I really want you to meet them both. After Sam came back from Kentucky they both picked up where they left off and have been inseparable since then”

“I know Kurt, but I just… I’m nervous I mean Jocks are usually not as sweet or nice as you’re describing your friend… But if it’ll make you happy, then I’ll meet him.” Blaine said grabbing Kurt’s hand and kissing it.

The other boy smiled and sighed. “You’re such a good boyfriend Blaine, I’m so lucky to have you in my life”

“I’m the lucky one!” Blaine said this time leaning in to the Driver’s side and kissing Kurt’s cheek.

The boys arrived to the restaurant and asked for a booth for four and as soon as they were led to it Sam and Mercedes arrived. Kurt could tell that Blaine was nervous so he held on to his hands and smiled at him to try and calm his nerves.

“Cedes! I’m so glad you guys were able to come” Kurt said as he tightly hugged his best friend. “Hello Sam, It’s good to see you!” Sam smiled at him and hugged him back. “Guys this is my boyfriend Blaine Anderson, isn’t he dreamy?” Kurt said giggling, which caused Blaine to blush.

“He sure is! Hi Blaine, It’s so good to finally meet you in person, although I feel like I already know you by the way Kurt talks about you every day.” Mercedes said extending her hand to shake Blaine’s. “And this is my boyfriend Sam Evans.” Sam smiled at Blaine and shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you Blaine” Sam couldn’t stop staring into Blaine’s hair. He was sure he had never seen anyone with that much hair gel, he could smell Blaine’s hair product and it was intoxicating and not in a bad way. 

“Nice to meet you too Sam.” Blaine noticed how strong Sam’s grip was. Strong yet delicate, and his hands were soft and felt really nice. 

“Yay, let’s start our double date!” Kurt said breaking the trance like stare between Sam and Blaine.

After they all situated in their seats the waiter came back with their drinks and took their order.

“Thanks Matt, and please don’t forget to bring the side of Alfredo Sauce for our bradsticks” Kurt was smiling if not flirting with their waiter. “Oh my God isn’t he cute Blaine?” 

“Kurt!” Mercedes said kicking Kurt under the table.

Blaine chuckled and turned to Kurt. “It’s ok Mercedes, we have an open relationship, It was his idea… quite frankly I’m a one guy type of guy, but if this makes Kurt happy then I’m happy”

Sam couldn’t help it and spoke up “Umh… What?” He really was shocked and didn’t understand this concept. 

“Oh Sam, you’re like a martian… It means that although we’re together, we can still go out with other people” Kurt said smiling.

“I can’t imagine being with someone else while you already have someone that loves you” Sam said causing Mercedes and Blaine to melt their hearts.

“Awww baby, you are the cutest, most perfect boyfriend ever!” Mercedes said leaning in to kiss Sam’s lips.

Blaine cleared his throat and spoke up. “So… Kurt told me that you play football?” He said directing his question to Sam.

“Yeah, I was the quarterback last season, do you play?” He asked Blaine.

“No, but I love football!” Blaine replied exited. “I just don’t have anyone to talk about it, I mean Kurt doesn’t really like football…”

“Aside from looking at hot guys in tight pants, it’s so boring and hard to follow!” Kurt said rolling his eyes. 

The rest of the dinner Blaine and Sam kept talking about football and other sports while Mercedes and Kurt talked about fashion and music. 

“Looks like Sam is having a good time with Blaine…” Kurt told Mercedes looking at the boys talking and laughing. “You know Blaine was nervous thinking that Sam would be like a typical jock, I’m glad they’re getting along. Blaine really has no friends, I mean he talks to his friends at Dalton but they can be real snobs and Blaine hates that”. 

“That’s funny, Sam felt the same way about meeting Blaine!” Mercedes said smiling at Kurt.

“Baby, we gotta go if we’re gonna make it to the movies on time” Mercedes said to Sam, who had bought tickets to the new X-Men movie since they went on pre-sale and had been waiting anxiously for this day. 

“Oh my God, look at the time! I had no idea it was this late, yeah baby let’s go, X-Men is gonna be awesome!” Sam said excited as he grinned at his girlfriend.

“You got tickets for opening night?” Blaine asked surprised and with a hint of jealousy. “I had asked Kurt to get some tickets for us but when he arrived it was sold out.” Blaine said pouting.

“I have apologized for that time and time again Blaine, I told you that it’s not my fault that Enrique took forever to see me that day… Even with the appointment I made with the salon’s receptionist!” Kurt said huffing.

“Sam… I know you’re super excited about going and I want you to go… but I just thought of something… What if you go with Blaine?” Mercedes asked making her sad puppy eyes, she knew Sam couldn’t resist. Little did she know that there was no need for sad puppy eyes.

“Are you sure… I mean, Maybe he doesn’t want to go” Sam said turning to Blaine.

“I want to go!” Blaine said in a loud excited voice, blushing at how eager he thought he sounded.

“Mhmmm OK… But I’m Wolverine!” Sam said turning to Blaine. “You can be Cyclops”

“What? No I’m Wolverine!” Blaine said laughing.

“Dude, you’re totally Cyclops, I mean look at these guns”. Sam said flexing his biceps. “I’m Wolverine”.

Blaine just rolled his eyes and smiled. “Fine you’re wolverine, but I can’t go with you, I can’t take your ticket Mercedes.” 

“You’re not taking my ticket, I’m giving it to you. Plus Me and Kurt can go to my house and have some much needed girl talk, what do you say sweetness??” Mercedes said winking at Kurt.

“Yes! Maybe after this, Blaine will finally forget that I couldn’t get tickets for the movie.” Kurt said placing his hands on top of Blaine’s.

“Then it’s settled! Let’s go Cyclops, Storm and Jubilee can go have their fun and we can go watch the movie!” Sam said rubbing his hands together.

“Storm and Jubilee?” Blaine asked.

“Well Mercedes is black and hot like Storm and Kurt is sparkly like Jubilee… Duh” Sam said as if it was no big deal.

“You’re lucky I love you white boy!” Mercedes said giggling and leaning to Sam’s side as the blond boy kissed the top of her head.

“You guys are giving me a tooth ache!” Kurt said rolling his eyes.

“How did we do that?” Sam asked confused. 

“He means you guys are being too sweet, and he’s right… It’s adorable the way you love each other” Blaine said smiling at both Sam and Mercedes.

After they said their goodbyes, Mercedes got in Kurt’s car and Blaine rode with Sam on the blond’s truck. Mercedes was very quiet on the ride to her house with Kurt.

“You haven’t said a word since we left the restaurant… Are you sure you’re ok with Blaine and Sam going to the movies” Kurt asked Mercedes after he noticed that she just kept staring at the window while he kept talking about all the hot boys he had fooled around with at Dalton.

“I can’t pretend anymore Kurt… I don’t love Sam. I mean I do but not like he deserves.” Mercedes turned around with tears rolling down her eyes. “I met someone else and he is this great guy that really understands me… not that Sam doesn’t but I don’t know, it’s just so different”

Kurt was shocked at what he was hearing and couldn’t get to come up with anything.

“Please don’t tell anyone… I trust you and I just needed to tell someone.” Mercedes said sniffling. “He doesn’t deserve this but I don’t know what to do”

“Sweetie of course I won’t tell anyone… When did this happen? Who is this guy? Is that why you wanted to have Girl talk?” Kurt said pulling up to Mercedes drive away and turning off the engine. He undid his seat belt and repositioned himself to be face to face to his friend and held her hands to show support.

“When Sam left with his family to Kentucky, I assumed that we were done I mean, we were done. Long distance relationships are just not something that can easily work. I met this new guy that goes to my church and he enrolled at McKinley, his name is Shawn and we have so much in common, we both started flirting with each other and just when he asked me to go out with him Sam came back and said he wanted me back.” Mercedes was full on crying and Kurt was just listening. “I felt like I owed it to Sam, to us to give him a chance but the more I spend time with him the more I miss Shawn and the more I see that I will always love Sam but only as a friend.”

“Oh, ‘Cedes. I’m so sorry you’re going through this, does anybody know?” Kurt asked supporting his friend.

“NO!” Mercedes yelled. “I feel like a bad person, I really don’t want to hurt Sam but I can’t pretend anymore”

“Have you guys thought about having an open relationship? I mean it works with me and Blaine, and since we’re being honest… the reason why I’m with him is because it’s nice to have someone there, you know what I mean? I know it’s not enough to be with someone, I guess I do love him but more like, mhmm I love that I know he’s always there for me but i’m not attracted to him or in love with him… But going back to you, you’re not a bad person and if you really love this Shawn guy you should be with him. I’m sure Sam will understand” Kurt said.

“That’s just it though, I mean Quinn, Santana, Brittney and even Berry have all left him because they found someone better, I don’t want to damage him even more” Mercedes said as Kurt handed her a handkerchief.

“Sweetie, Don’t you think that being untruthful to him will hurt him more? You deserve to be happy, remember when you wanted to date me? I remember how lonely you felt and while I love Sam, I think the best thing to do is for you to tell him the truth”

“Let’s make a deal, since we’re both on the same boat, I will tell Sam the truth, as soon as you tell Blaine your truth” She said raising an eyebrow. 

Kurt took out his cell phone and sent a text. “Done” he said.

“WHAT!? Kurt did you just break up with him over the phone!??” She said alarmed.

“NO!” He said shocked. “I just texted him that we needed to talk, everybody knows that’s code for we need to break up”

“You’re not gonna let him enjoy the movie!” She said playfully slapping his hand.

“It’s your turn, text Sam” He said with staring at her.

“Oh my God I can’t believe I’m doing this” She said as she got her phone and sent out a text.

On the other side of town before this conversation took place.

“… and then he said your mouth is huge, how many tennis balls can you fit in there? and I said I don’t know I haven’t had balls in my mouth, have you?” Sam said to Blaine.

“Oh my God, stop!” Blaine said laughing. “I can’t breathe” He said between breaths. “You’re hilarious!”

“Thank you, thank you very much” He said impersonating Elvis.

“Mercedes is a lucky girl, you’re funny, you do this spot on impressions are you’re so beautiful” Blaine said blushing “I’m sorry, please don’t think anything of that last part…. I mean you are a very attractive boy but I don’t want you to think that I’m coming unto you or that I’m this predatory gay. And I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, I mean I don’t know when to stop talking”

“It’s cool” Sam said smiling at him. “I think you’re beautiful too” He said blushing as well. “And Kurt really is a blessed man to have you in his life”

“What did you just say?” Blaine asked perplexed.

“That Kurt is blessed to have you in his life?” Sam said wondering what Blaine was talking about 

“Before that… you think I’m beautiful” Blaine asked looking down.

“Well No, I don’t think you’re beautiful” Sam responded as he parked his truck on the theater’s parking lot. He turned off the engine and turned to look into Blaine’s eyes. “I know you’re beautiful, I mean I’m not blind and aside from how attractive you are, you seem like a pretty cool dude.” Blaine didn’t know what to do he just blushed and smiled.

“I can’t believe how chill and nice you are about telling another guy that he’s attractive” 

“Yeah, you probably had this Idea that a jock is rude and an asshole but I’m not like that at all. I treat others as I want to be treated and when I fall in love I don’t care the package it comes in you know? Love is love is love is love” He said smiling at Blaine.

“I think the world would be a better place if everyone thought the way you did Sam Evans” Blaine said sighing. “I don’t know why but I feel like I can be myself with you and trust you with my life, I know it’s weird but that’s how you make me feel”

“I feel the same way man” Sam said turning around to open the door and get out of the car but he stopped and turned around to face Blaine again. “Since we both feel the same way can I ask you something personal?”

“Go ahead, ask away” Blaine said readjusting himself in his seat.

“Are you really ok with being in an open relationship with Kurt? I mean it sounded like he’s all for it but what about you?”

“I’m not ok with it, and If I’m being honest with you” as he was about to continue his phone vibrated alerting him of a new message. “huh” he said as he read his message.

“Everything ok?” Sam said as his phone beeped as well. He read what it said but didn’t say anything but his watery eyes said everything.

“Sam, What’s wrong?” Blaine asked as he got closer to Sam and the blond showed him what was on his screen. Blaine looked at Sam and took out his phone. “I think we are being dumped on the same night”

To be continued….?


End file.
